


The Next Tony Stark (And His Very Similar Troubles)

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tagging it as starker bc it has the vibes, Underage Sex, and Tony wasn't indifferent towards him either, and because Peter was in love with Tony, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Thirty years after being the doe-eyed intern lusting after his mentor, Peter Parker finds himself a disturbingly familiar situation.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Next Tony Stark (And His Very Similar Troubles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeckledCoffeeCups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/gifts).

Peter Parker is in his late forties. He's spent his life defending Earth ever since he was sixteen. After that first time, he went to space on several other occasions. He's led the research on integrating alien and Earth tech. His inventions have shaped the future in every field: defence, communication, medical care and many more.

Peter has refused to change the name of the company, even after Pepper has signed it off to him. Business is blooming, meaning that Peter has many eager and gifted young people interning for him. Just as Tony, Peter is also most involved in R&D, leaving the CEOing to people whose talents lie that way. 

And just as Tony, Peter is also too sexy for his own good. He has gotten used to the lingering eyes and the swooning that follow him around. He’s never been much bothered by it and he’s never ever been tempted to reciprocate. Until one day he is.

It starts, as it often does, with a new intern. This boy doesn't hold Peter's hand a moment too long after their handshake nor is he batting his eyelashes or licking his lips. He just watches Peter through those warm dark eyes with curiosity, lust and something else, unidentifiable but familiar. Peter can't look away. This time it's him who lingers on the handshake and after the introductions, he loses no time in pulling up the boy's file. 

Daniel Hayes. A boy of sixteen, a bit of a punk, but an absolute genius. At the age of fifteen he designed and app that made him a millionaire. Then, he’d practically given it away for a chance to interview at SI’s intern position. And he was right to so because otherwise he might not have shown up on the company's radar. His school results weren’t outstanding, except for his straight As in AP computer science and chemistry. “Why waste my time on things that I can’t be the best in?” he asked with a cocky grin at his interview.

Peter has rewatched that video an inexcusable number of times, and he’s soon learnt to recognise those messy dark curls and that stocky yet elegant figure anywhere. He’s also noticed that a tinge of sadness always lingers at the corner of the boy's eyes, no matter how brightly he smiles. And god, does he smile. His face lights up every time he glimpses Peter, and to his utmost surprise and horror, the man finds it hard not to reciprocate.

And now those bright eyes are watching him again from three workstations down the hall. Peter could pretend that he hasn’t noticed and be on his way without a second thought, but he chooses to greet Dan with a nod. The boy drops the equipment he’s holding in his hurry to wave. His cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink and Peter groans.

“Was I so ridiculously obvious, too?’ he asks Tony’s portrait in the hall, once he is safely out of the lab. He throws his back against the wall and rubs his forehead.

"You never said that resisting was this hard," he says almost accusingly. "Was it ever, for you?” He wonders. He never had a chance to ask. And even if he did...

“Of course, I would have been the last person you told it, wasn’t I?" he asks, then he freezes.

Daniel is standing next to him, eyes darting between him and the portrait.

“Did you love him?” the boy asks.

Peter startles. "Yes. Yes, of course,” he says hurriedly. “As a… a…” he goes on, avoiding Dan’s eyes. “He was like a father for me," he manages, using the familiar phrasing of one too many articles and books written about the late Tony Stark.

"Oh, so you were kinky like that,” Dan quips back.

His words make Peter’s head snap towards him. The boy is watching him with a raised an eyebrow and a mocking smirk.

Peter wants to slap him. Then push him against the wall and… Oh, please, let the ground to swallow him whole!

He opens his eyes—when did he shut them?—to glare at Dan and tell him to fuck off, but his words die on his lips. The boy has taken a step closer to him and with his back to the wall Peter can’t put any distance between them.

“Dan,” he begins, but he’s silenced by a finger on his lips.

He grabs Daniel’s wrist and yanks his hand down next to their bodies, but even his swift action isn’t enough to mask the gasp that escapes him at the touch.

“Are older men still your type or has your taste… changed?” The boy utters the last word in no more than a whisper, boring into Peter’s eyes and wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, Dan,” Peter hisses, pulling his hand away.

He escapes between the boy’s body and the wall, careful to only make contact with the latter and makes for the elevator.

“Mr. Parker?” he hears. Suddenly, the boy sounds unsure. 

For a fleeting second Peter allows himself to feel satisfied. He presses the elevator button with more force than necessary. It opens almost instantly. Peter steps forward telling himself that he won’t look back… but he can’t take the idea of hurting the boy.

He turns. Their gazes lock immediately. Are those tears shining in Dan’s eyes?

“Come on,” Peter says. “We need to talk.”

Taking him up to the penthouse is stupid, but it’s the only place that Peter can be sure they won’t be disturbed. Whether that’s a good thing however is a dangerous thing to consider. Especially when Dan, who’s been staring at him ever since he entered the small space, notices where they are heading.

“Are we going to the flat?” he asks.

Peter looks at him but keeps silent.

“Not many people have access to that place,” Dan remarks, pushing his hips forwards as he presses to sole of his foot against the elevator wall.

Peter can’t resist looking down. He curses inside, but before either of them can say or do anything stupid, the elevator stops.

“After you,” he says.

If Peter expected Dan to be more interested in the famous Tony Stark’s old apartment or the stunning view over the city than him, he was mistaken. The boy barely spares a glance to the room before turning and pinning his eyes on Peter.

“What do you want to talk about, Mr. Parker?” he asks, cocking his head to the side, perched on the back of the sofa.

Fuck. Has he no shame? How the fuck can he be so confident? Had Peter ever spoken  _ Mr. Stark _ in such a filthy manner? He’s sure he hadn’t.

“You,” Peter says without thinking. 

When he sees the boy’s eyes light up, he groans inwardly.

“What about me, Mr. Parker?” he asks with a smirk. It’s almost too hard to resist wiping it off his face with a kiss.

“What you just did downstairs,” Peter says as coolly as he can.

“What have I done?” Dan asks with an air of outrageous innocence. 

Fuck. If Peter thought the boy was anything like him, he was wrong. That cheek, that confidence. That’s not him. That’s someone else and it only makes things worse.

And now he’s making Peter say it.

“The things you said,” he says, trying to not fall for Dan’s game.

He fails.

“I merely asked some questions, Mr. Parker. I thought that asking questions was encouraged in the Stark Industries Internship Program. Was I mistaken,  _ Mr. Parker _ ?”

Fuck, if he’d only stop saying his name like that. And batting his eyelashes.

Peter watches Daniel for a moment too long. A shiver runs down his spine, and he starts towards the boy. His mind catches up as he goes however, and he stops far enough to pretend to be angry rather than turned on beyond any reason.

“Don’t give me bullshit, Hayes,” he says and it’s only when he sees the boy’s mouth fall open, that he realises how hot he himself found it when Tony talked like this.

But he’s managed to shut the boy up, so he needs to press his advantage home. The heat coiling at the pit of his stomach doesn’t make thinking any easier, though.

“We…” Fuck! Fuck, he mustn’t say  _ we  _ as if there was a  _ we _ . “This… You know this is wrong.” Peter can see Daniel opening his mouth and yes, his wording was shit, he was practically inviting the boy to deny, but he won’t let him get his way. “You know what? It doesn’t matter if you know it. Because it is wrong. And you are sixteen and if you don’t see it, it’s probably okay, but I’m an adult and I’m saying that it’s wrong.”

Daniel swallows and steps closer to him. “So, I should believe you because you are an adult?” he asks, moving closer and stopping mere inches from Peter. “Even though your argument is flawed?”

Peter turns away and takes a few steps towards the windows.

“How could it be flawed?”

Asking is a mistake but moving away from the boy has taken up all of his self-control.

“I am seventeen,” Dan says in the matter fact voice, he would use in the labs when pointing out an erroneous line in their code.

Peter stops. Those words are ringing in his ear. He knows what those words mean. He knows because thirty years ago it was him looking it up. For a moment all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart.

“It’s still wrong,” he says, his back still to the boy.

“But you want it,” Dan points out.

This makes Peter turn. They stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then…

The boy meets him halfway.

Peter is devouring his mouth before he can form a coherent thought. The boy opens up for him eagerly and fuck if he doesn’t taste like cherry. Peter finds himself unable to stop.

They both grunt when they hit the sofa. Peter hasn’t even noticed walking. They pull apart for the first time. Peter searches Daniel’s face but all he sees is his own passion reflected back at him.

_ This is a bad idea _ ; he wants to say.

“Are you sure?” he asks instead.

“I am, Peter.”

“Daniel...” he begins but he gets lost in the boy’s eyes.

“Kiss me,” Dan asks, and Peter does.

How can this be wrong if Dan is making such keening sounds? If their bodies fit together so perfectly? If it feels so right?

When Dan’s erection presses against his thigh, Peter pulls back. Dan holds his gaze and takes his hand. Peter registers too late what he’s doing.

“Fuck,” he swears when he feels how hard the boy is.

Dan gasps, but he holds Peter’s eyes.

“Are you hard for me, too?” the boy asks.

Peter runs his fingers along his length, his breathing laboured. He can’t find words to answer.

“Can I touch?” Dan asks, his voice low with desire.

Peter only nods and watches with wide eyes as the boy slips his hand down his torso towards his crotch.

“Oh, god,” he swears when he reaches the bulge in Peter’s pants.

With his other hand, Dan is still holding onto Peter’s wrist. When Peter starts rubbing his palm against his erection, the boy’s fingers squeeze him hard.

“I want you,” Daniel says.

Those three words knock the breath out of Peter. He closes the distance between them and kisses Dan hard. The boy moans into it and they melt together, hands roaming each other’s body, their erections rubbing together, providing maddening friction.

When Dan goes for the fly of his pants, Peter stops him.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Yes. Both ways. More than once. Now please fuck me,” he adds, slipping his hand into Peter’s underwear.

Peter gasps and staggers forward, clutching the back of the sofa to find purchase. He can’t help bucking his hips forwards, fucking into Dan’s fist.

“Yesss,” Dan moans, jerking off Peter with delicious flicks of his wrist. 

Peter buries his face in the crook of Dan's neck and shudders in pleasure. He lets go, moaning and thrusting, clutching the sofa with one hand and Dan's shoulder with the other. 

It takes a great deal of effort to straighten up and look Dan in the eye. He cups the boy's face and tilts his head up. They are both out of breath and breaking out in sweat. Peter wants to speak but he ends up pressing his forehead against Dan's, kissing him messily. 

"Can I?" he croaks, running his hand down the boy's side. "Can I touch you?" he asks rubbing his thumb against the boy's hip. 

Dan moans and throws his head back. Peter only hesitates for a second before kissing his neck and slipping his hand onto the boy's erection. It's delicious but they soon grow impatient. Peter pulls back. Dan catches his lips a few more times, but then he lets the older man put enough distance between them that he can open the boy’s jeans.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop whenever you need me to.”

“Stop waiting,” Dan whines, kicking his jeans off and pushing Peter’s down, never letting go of his cock.

Peter gasps, looking down between their bodies mesmerised. Then, he slides down onto his knees and takes Dan into his mouth. The boy cries out and clutches Peter’s curls, pulling him closer. Peter hums in pleasure as the other takes control so swiftly. He loosens his jaw and lets Dan’s erection hit the back of his throat. The boy swears, his hips twitching. 

Peter pulls back.

“Come on, let go,” he says, his voice already hoarse.

Dan holds his gaze for a long moment before running his hand down Peter’s jaw, prompting him to open up again. Peter does and a feeling of something deeper than pleasure washes through him. Being here, on his knees, Dan’s fingers in his hair and his heavy cock on his tongue—it feels right.

The vet noises they make are obscene. Dan is thrusting into his mouth hard but he can’t keep it up for long. He pulls out suddenly, sinking to his knees, squeezing the base of his cock.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he cups Peter’s cheek. Peter looks at him, awestruck for a moment before kissing him.

As they fall onto the ground in a tangled heap, Peter finds himself under Dan. He spreads his legs for him on instinct, and when the boy’s cock brushes against his entrance, he gasps. They both freeze, staring into each other’s eyes in a stunned silence. Then, Daniel grins and repeats the movement.

Peter can’t fight the sigh falling from his lips. He watches the boy, his heart pounding hard with lust and apprehension.

“Is this what you like?” Dan asks, running his hand down the underside of Peter’s thigh, right towards his clenching hole.

Peter can’t find it in him to lie. He can’t find it in him to tell the truth either. He just watches Dan’s face as the boy rubs his thumb against Peter’s perineum, and his reactions give him away. The whimper escaping him could almost be silenced by Dan’s contented sigh, but the way his whole body jerks cannot be concealed.

Dan brings up his fingers to his lips, but before he can suckle on them, Peter opens his mouth. The shame is too much though. He lets his eyes fall shut, but Dan won’t let him.

“It’s okay, Mr. Parker.  _ Peter _ . It’s okay,” he says in a kind voice, cupping Peter’s cheek. “I… I dreamed of this,” he admits.

It makes Peter look up. Daniel smiles at him and after a few seconds, he returns it.

Then, he parts his lips again and the boy presses his fingers into his mouth. Peter licks and sucks him with a soft moan, holding Dan’s gaze all the while.

“Lie back,” the boy says eventually, laying a hand on his chest and waiting until Peter relaxes.

Peter’s almost forgotten how good it feels to just let go and enjoy what someone is giving him. He lets out a few keening sounds as Dan runs his thumb around his entrance. When the boy breaches him rim with his index finger, a fabulous sensation spreads from his core. Peter wants it to last and almost as if Dan could read his mind, he pulls out before pushing back in, just as shallow as the first time. 

When Dan stops pulling out and starts massaging the tight muscles from the inside, Peter lets his eyes fall shut. He moans loudly, lost in the maddening sensations. Then, slowly and carefully, Dan pushes in deeper, passing his inner rim and going as far as he can. Peter gasps at the sting of it, but it soon passes, and he gives in to this new kind of pleasure.

Dan is thrusting into him steadily, twisting his finger every once in a while, brushing against Peter's prostate. As he gets more sensitive, the sounds escaping Peter become needier, almost plaintive. He's reaching out, looking for purchase in vain. He ends up scraping the carpet, his back arching as Dan curls his digit deliciously. The signs of his pleasure draw a contented hum from the boy, and he runs his other hand up and down Peter’s torso, before closing his fingers around Peter’s shaft.

Peter cries out. His eyes shoot open and he grabs Dan’s wrist to stop him.

“You are going to make me come,” he warns, raising onto his elbows.

Surely, the boy still wants him to fuck him.

Dan just curls his finger and rubs gentle circles around Peter’s prostate. As much as the older man fights to keep silent, he can’t help moaning and grunting. Dan releases his cock but only to caress his body and cup his face.

“I want that. I want to make you feel good. It feels amazing,” he says.

His smile is so genuine that Peter is unable to doubt his words. He lets his head fall back and pushes down on the boy’s hand, prompting him to start moving again. He hears Dan’s hum and it’s enough to tell him that the boy is still smiling. Peter gives in completely, moaning in abandon when Dan’s fist closes around his erection again. The boy’s hands are a bit rough despite his age, but if anything, it makes Peter enjoy him even more.

He soon feels the sweet pressure of his orgasm grow in his groin.

“Dan,” he calls. “I’m close…”

Dan moans, focusing his attention to the tip of his cock, while keeping his thrusts steady, brushing against his prostate on every other one. The intense stimulation is almost too much for Peter. He’s writhing on the floor, still unable to find purchase, as the tension in his muscles grows. Then, his whole body goes rigid. His last thought is  _ right there _ before the tidal wave of his release washes over him.

When he opens his eyes, slowly coming down from his high, the first thing he glimpses are Daniel’s features contorted in a painful expression. The deep relief that filled him after his orgasm vanishes as his hearts start hammering with worry. Then, as his gaze moves further down, he sees the reason behind the boy’s messed up appearance and he sighs.

Dan is jerking himself off and if Peter’s not mistaken, he’s moments away from finishing.

“Can I…? Fuck,” he hisses. “Can I come on you?” Dan asks.

Peter gasps, his eyes darting up to meet the boy’s gaze. His question makes something hot spread at the pit of his stomach even though he has just orgasmed.

“Come for me, Dan. Come all over me. Cover me in your come,” he says, his words sending a shiver down his spine.

His encouragement seems to be all that the boy needed. His hand stills on his cock as he starts spurting thick white stripes all over Peter’s torso. The man watches him, mesmerised by the beauty of the young man and transported by the waves of his pleasure. It’s almost as if Peter could feel his ecstasy, too.

When Dan sags in exhaustion, Peter is swift to take him into his arms. He pulls the boy against his chest and lays him gently down, covering him with his own body. He admires the blissed-out expression Dan wears now and despite his trepidation of the boy coming to his senses and calling him a horrible person, he can’t help greeting him with a fond smile, when he opens his eyes.

“Good talk, Mr. Parker,” the boy says, a cheeky grin spreading on his handsome face.

Peter really wants to look indignant, but laughter bursts out of him instead.

“How are you feeling?” He asks Dan a few moments later.

“Annoyed,” the boy says. Peter’s stomach sinks. “Because I can see that you are worrying,” Dan finishes

Against his better judgement, Peter sags with relief.

“Stop it,” Dan nudges him. “I feel amazing.”

“I do, too,” Peter admits, pulling the boy tight against his chest.

He had no idea that being lost could feel so much like home.


End file.
